Won't go home without you
by MMart
Summary: A few chapters for the people who can't wait until season 3. Pete/Violet Cooper/Charlotte Dell/Betsy Addison/Noah
1. Not coming home

Chapter1

Not coming home

"Please, Katie, just don't do it!"

Violet was lying on the floor and the other woman was holding the knife near her body.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but that's the only way of getting my baby back."

Violet started losing hope, everything she tried leaded to this answer. The good thing was that she won't feel any pain at all because of the drugs. The bad was that only a few minutes before she thought that she had found happiness. She didn't care about herself anymore, only about Pete and her baby. Katie was going to cut into her every second. Suddenly she got an idea.

"If you kill me you'll go to prison."

"I won't."

"And my… your baby isn't going to be with you anymore."

"Stop it!"

"They'll take him…"

"He's mine! Don't try to scare me!"

"… away from you."

"I'll hide."

"Dr Wilder is going to find out what you've done." (At least I hope he will.) She thought. (I told him that I'm going home. He won't come. Come on, Pete! I need you. We need you. The three of us. )

***

Pete was happy. Sheldon was ok with Violet and him. He liked him. Maybe it was a good idea to go into Violet's house this night. But she wanted to thing about everything. It was better for him to do the same.

***

Cooper was going to Violet's house when Charlotte called him. She sounded desperate so he went into her apartment leaving Violet in danger without knowing.

"Cooper do you thing I don't have a heart."Charlotte said after she told him the whole story.

"Of course, honey. You're a good person, that's why I love you. Does this jerk said that?"

She nodded.

"He doesn't know you but soon he's going to understand what he will lose the best of his workers."

"He offered the job to Naomi."

"I don't think she's going to accept it anyway."

"Then he'll find another person."

"You'll find a job very fast. You're good at your work and… you can make people do their job."

"Do you think I'm scary." She smiled.

"Hmm… sometimes." They both started laughing.

"Soon we'll be alone. Only the two of us." Charlotte said.

"I'll ask Addison to check on Violet this night. They live close to each other."

"And you won't leave me tonight?"

"No. I won't" And he kissed her.

***

Addison was staying with Betsy. Her phone rang. It was Cooper who asked her to go to Violet's place. She promised that she'll go there after leaving the hospital.

Dell wasn't ready and Addison was feeling guilty. She was sure that he can do the c-section and will page her if there was a problem.

"Addison?"Betsy called her.

"Call me Addie." She smiled.

"Ok… Addie do you think that I'll see my mum soon?"

"Yes. Definitely." She said that just to give her a little hope not only to Betsy but to herself.

"I hope so. And where is my dad? "

"In surgery. He'll be here as soon as he's ready, it's very important. Maybe you can see the baby tomorrow."

Addison suddenly remembered who were the parents of the newborn.

"That's cool." The girl smiled.

"Hey, Betsy. Are you hungry?" Addison asked.

"Actually, yes. I would love to eat something."

"Ok. let's go out."

They went to one fast food restaurant.

"Would you mind if we go to Violet's house? She's going to have a baby too and we're going to check on her."

"Cool. I want to be like my dad when I grow up." The little girl smiled.

Addison saw in her herself when she was a small girl.

_Hey people! What's up? I didn't know that this was the last episode and I just needed to write something. I'll update soon. Hope you'll enjoy it. I'm really sorry about the mistakes (blush) Please comment! ___

_Marty_


	2. In the Rough

Chapter 2

In the Rough – Anna Nalick

"Do you remember the pain you felt after losing your baby?" Violet asked. Her face was still hurting because of the hit. "Answer to me, Katie."

"Yes, I remember it." The other woman said quietly.

"I'm going to feel the same if you do this to me." Violet was trying to convince her.

"But you've stolen it."

"From where do you know that?"

"Before two weeks you weren't happy because you've lost your child and now you are because you have mine. And today when I felt his kicking I recognized it. This in you is my baby, I can feel it… If you want to distract me it's not going to work because I'm getting it out now!"

"Stop. You don't know how to do it and you're going to hurt it. You can't lose him too." Violet said calmly. This was her last chance. "I can tell you where to cut."

"No. I don't trust you. I have a CD that shows how to make this operation. You know, you can buy everything on the Internet?" She turned on her laptop. "Here it is."

In this moment the door bell rang.

***

Addison and Betsy waited a few minutes but after a few more tries there was still no answer. They decided to call Cooper again.

"Hi, Cooper, Violet isn't answering…. … … I don't know maybe she's in Pete's house… … … Ok I'll try to open the back door… … … … I'll wait on the phone to tell you if everything is alright."

Addison and the little girl went to the other door and opened it.

At first look they both decided that there was no one in the living room but then Betsy turned back quickly and hugged Addison with fear. They heard a voice.

"If you don't want to get hurt hung up the phone immediately!"

***

Violet saw Addison behind the glass door outside. (She could help Katie deliver the baby safely. But if she come into the house she is going to be in danger.) She taught. For good or bad the door was locked. Only Cooper knew about the back door. Maybe he was with Addison and in this case she was saved. Now she just had to wait.

"Who's that?" Katy interrupted Violet's thoughts.

"Addison."

"Who is Addison?"

"A… a friend."

"Don't lie to me. She works in the hospital, I know her. But the door is locked she won't come in."

But suddenly there was a cracking noise coming from the corner behind the stairs. Violet felt really sorry that it never crossed her mind to fix it.

***

"If you don't want to get hurt hung up the phone immediately!" Katie said.

Addison handed the phone to Katie. She hoped that Cooper is going to hear something but unfortunately at this moment he was talking to Charlotte. Katie turned it off, in her other hand she was holding the scalpel pointed to Addison and Betsy who was squeezing her tightly.

"Get on the floor." The woman with the weapon shouted. "Now!"

Addison slowly sat on the floor holding the child behind her back as closer to her as she could. Katie took her bag and pulled up from it a long rope. She was ready for all kind of situations.

"Violet!"Addison called the woman lying on the floor without moving. She shook her head to show her that she's not hurt, not yet.

"What have you done to her?"

"I drugged her. You can find everything on the internet."

"What was the medicine?"Addison asked while Katie was tying her and Betsy with the rope.

"Why does it matter?"

"It could be dangerous for her baby."

"MY BABY! Not her baby. My baby!" She yelled.

The little girl was quietly shaking back to back with Addie while she was trying to understand the situation.

Violet was desperate. It wasn't enough that her colleague was here but Dell's daughter was in a room with a crazy woman with weapons who was trying deliver an innocent offspring. Addison tried to get out of the rope.

"I'm scared." Betsy whispered

"Don't worry, please." Addie started whispering. " Your dad will be here soon. I promise you. Just try to stay calm."

Actually Addison was freaking out when she taught what this woman can do to them.

"Here we go." Katie said holding the scalpel on Violet's belly.

***

"Coop, what are we going to do? Try to call again." Charlotte asked.

"I don't know. Her phone is off. I can't connect."

"Maybe her battery is low."

"I don't think so." He said.

"Why don't you try with the home phone?"

"That's a good idea. But I have a bad feeling about this."

***

She made a short cut. Violet was trying not to look down or to the computer where one guy was performing a c-section on a doll. It was like a horror movie. Addison was trying to get out of the trap and to tell Katie what to do but the other woman was ignoring her. Betsy's tears started falling down her face. In this moment the phone In the kitchen rang. The crazy woman stopped. She was wondering what to do now.

"Let me talk."Addison said calmly.

"Don't even think about it. We won't answer and they will think that there's no one home."

"It's Cooper. He knows that we're here. You hung up the phone and now he's going to come if we don't answer."

"We're not sure that this is true." In this moment they heard Cooper's voice.

*Violet, Addison are you there? Please call because I'm starting to get worried. If there is a problem I'll come. Just call me.*

"See, it's him." Violet spoke for a first time.

"You." Katie pointed at Addison. "You'll call him and you're going to say that everything is fine." The woman started untying the two victims.

Addie stood up not letting Betsy's hand.

"You'll go alone." Katie ordered.

"No, she'll come with me. I'm not going without her."

"Then I'll have to get my baby faster." Katie threatened.

"Ok. I'll go but you're not going to touch her." Said Addison. "If you touch her I'll tell Cooper to call the police."

_Hey! This is chapter two. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks very much for the comments they always make me smile. I'll post soon ; ) _

_Marty_


End file.
